1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ornamental display assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to an ornamental display including an electronic apparatus, which is housed in a transparent display container, the electronic apparatus being activated in accordance with the position of a closure member of the display container.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The proverbial ship-in-a-bottle is perhaps the most well-known type of ornamental display housed in a clear glass bottle. To help pass the long hours at sea, sailors often carved tiny ships in minute detail. Once the ship was completed, the miniature rigging and masts were folded down and the entire ship slipped through the neck of a discarded bottle. Once inside the bottle, the rigging and masts were carefully raised back into position using a piece of thread. The bottle was then typically sealed with a cork stopper and displayed on some sort of stand.
It is also known in the art to encase other sorts of ornamental displays within some sort of transparent housing or container. For example, snow globes having a scene depicted inside a glass or plastic globe, are common decorations during the holidays. These globes are typically filled with some sort of clear liquid and small white particles that are designed to resemble snow. When a user shakes the globe the white particles are dispersed in the liquid and appear to be snow falling down on the scene depicted in the globe. These snow globes often include a music box in the base portion that plays music appropriate for the given scene depicted, e.g., the song Jingle Bells for a scene of Santa and his reindeer.
Furthermore, jewelry boxes are known that play music when a lid is opened. Such jewelry boxes generally comprise a small wooden box with a music mechanism located in a bottom compartment. A small pin-driven actuator is located near the connection of the lid to the box, such that when the lid is closed, the pin is depressed to deactivate the actuator and hence the music mechanism. When the lid is lifted, the pin is raised allowing actuator to actuate the music mechanism to begin playing again. These jewelry boxes typically employ a windup music mechanism to generate the music.
Even given this state of the art, there is a constant need to develop new and different types of display devices that provide improved amusement and entertainment. The present invention provides such an improved device.